eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Summer of Love
The First Summer of Love, was a catastrophe inadvertently caused by Doctor Adroc Thurston and Eureka ten years before the events of the Eureka Seven storyline, triggered by an unfortunate series of mistakes from a backfired scientific experiment. Adroc attempted to rectify the tragic outcome, but the effort to stop this crisis backfired far worse than expected and inflicted severe harm to the world at large, culminating with the unwanted outcome of Operation Necrosis. Adroc was able to stop this event and save all life by going into the "Great Wall" and merging with the Coralian Command Cluster. However, the phenomenon caused global confusion and chaos which resulted in conflicts and civil wars that would leave states in complete ruin. Adroc was still recognized for his actions and was given the title of "Hero". History Adroc attempted to unleash Nirvash's powers with himself and Eureka, back when it was originally known as Originate Zero, but failed due to him not being Eureka's true partner. The attachment of the Amita Drive caused some of the Scub Coral to awaken from its dormant state. This caused a sharp non-stop increase of trapar waves causing Compac Drives and machines to malfunction, and causing massive loss of energy. The event would also put the Scub Coral at risk of exceeding the Limit of Questions. Antibody Coralians began to spawn and rampaged, and the world started to endure casualties. Hi-Evolution 1 reveals that the titular event was originally called Operation Necrosis and was an attempt to stop the disaster caused by the accidental disturbing of the dormant Scub following Adroc's first tragic mistake. Adroc used his scientific expertise and drafted plans for a superweapon called Silver Box with the assistance of all of humankind's best knowledge and minds, which would harness the energy of sound to bring the Command Cluster and its antibodies under human control by synching its components into the Command Cluster. However, Silver Box was made so destructive in scale that it posed grave risk to the Earth and its inhabitants if its energies were turned on the wrong target. For that reason, Adroc later turned against his own machination and became a renegade who sought to prevent Silver Box from being used. As he feared, there were unforeseen problems that derailed the operation. It did not successfully connect, and its outputs went off course and anchored into the surface of the planet accidentally. Silver Box fully activated and sent out a violent exponential blast of electromagnetic radiation that reacted violently with the layer of Scub coating the Earth and Trapar energy exploded completely out of control in a seismic upheaval which devastated human civilization and triggered a mass-scale Seven Swell Phenomenon, the energy blast formed at the epicenter. Adroc piloted Originate Zero up to the Command Cluster, where he peeled open the outer shell and breached the inside and conveyed his emotions and thoughts directly to make it stop attacking and going rampant with energy. As he crossed into the cluster, Adrock saw visions of the Earth before it was covered by Scub, a sight so beautiful it brought him to tears and caused him to re-christen Operation Necrosis as "The Summer of Love". Earth was left in a cataclysmic ruin, but humanity survived, though it still had to contend with agitated lands and Scub Coral as a result of the crisis, and many places across the globe collapsed into civil wars and bedlam. Ten years later, the Sages ruling over the planet dedicated a memorial and held a service to all the fallen and believed that Adrock's last words re-branding his operation were a message of hope. Category:Concepts in Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven